Protodrachen
Protodrachen sind ursprüngliche Versionen der heute bekannten Drachenschwärme und sind, in diesem ursprünglichen Zustand, auch immer noch in Nordend zu finden.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Sie entstanden in der Vorzeit Azeroths ohne Zutun der Titanen aus nicht-verbannten ElementarwesenChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 40 und bevölkerten vor allem die kalten, nördlichen Regionen Kalimdors.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 42 Dem offiziellen Mythos zufolge schufen die Titanen später die Aspekte aus Galakrond, einem massiven Protodrachen, dessen Knochen noch immer in der Drachenöde zu finden sind. Protodrachen sind im allgemeinen wild und zeigen keine Spuren der großen Intelligenz und Weisheit, welche die echten Drachen charakterisiert.Protodrachenskelett Allerdings widerstrebt ihnen, bei aller kämpferischen Neigung die Tatsache, auch einen der ihren zu verspeisen.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil II, Kap. 3''Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil III, Kap. 1 Darüberhinaus jagen Protodrachen zwar üblicherweise alleine, sind aber auch zu Rudelaktionen fähig, so es sich um eine größere Beute handelt.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 3 Hintergrund Galakrond Nachdem Kalecgos unter den Knochen Galakronds ein undefinierbares, achteckiges Metallobjekt fand, wurde er in einer Vision ins urzeitliche Azeroth katapuliert und befand sich im Körper eines sehr jungen Malygos, als dieser noch ein Protodrache war. Malygos unterschied sich in mehrerer Hinsicht von anderen seiner "Familie". Zum einen galt er als intelligenter, da er geistige Herausforderungen liebte, zum anderen zog seine bläuliche Unterart die eisigen Weiten im Norden Azeroths vor, während andere Protodrachen eher in südlicheren Gefilden jagten. Sie besaßen ein ausgeprägtes Dominanzverhalten, so dass Kämpfe zwischen Protodrachen keine Seltenheit darstellten. Einige waren zudem der Sprache mächtig - etwas, was Kalecgos bei Protodrachen nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil I, Kap. 2 Andere blieben jene wilden Biester, welche noch heute über die Himmel Nordends fliegen.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil I, Kap. 3 Protodrachen scheinen auch, so Malygos' Gedankengänge, kränklichen Nachwuchs zu töten. Besonders angsteinflößend war Galakrond, dessen Auftreten die Protodrachen dazu bewegte, sich nicht mehr in die Lüfte zu heben, sondern am Boden zu kauern, bis der "Vater der Drachen" wieder davonflog. Als sich Galakronds Angriffe auf die Protodrachen selbst ausdehnten und immer öfters untote Protodrachen auftauchten, beschlossen die intelligenteren Vertreter, darunter die späteren Aspekte, eine Zusammenkunft abzuhalten. Selbst die Kämpfe zwischen den Protodrachen selbst ließen nach und sie konzentrierten sich auf Galakrond und die Untoten.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil II, Kap. 2 Ein Teil der Protodrachen, angeführt von Ysera, spaltete sich ab, da sie von der andauernden Gewalt abgestoßen war und glaubte, eine friedliche Lösung zwischen den Protodrachen und Galakrond herbeiführen zu können.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil II, Kap. 4 Eine solche Vorgehensweise erntete bei Talonixa und ihren Gefolgsdrachen nur Gelächter und sie drängte weiterhin auf Galakronds baldiges Ende.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil II, Kap. 5 Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschehnisse dämmerte Kalecgos, immer noch in Malygos' Geist durch seine Visionen gefangen, dass Galakronds untote Brut andere Protodrachen mit ihren Bissen infizierte und in ihnen den Hunger auslöste, dem auch Galakrond selbst erlegen war. Zudem beschlossen Coros und seine Anhänger, dass es einen dritten Weg gab, mit Galakrond fertig zu werden: sich im anzuschließen und so zu werden, wie er. Dieser Plan erwies sich allerdings als Trugschluss, denn auch vor diesen "Verrätern" machte Galakronds Hunger nicht Halt.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil III, Kap. 2 Die Protodrachen gingen schließlich auch aufeinander los, da sich herausgestellt hatte, dass der Biss eines der untoten Protodrachen andere infizierte und sie dazu trieb, denselben Hunger zu verspüren, wie Galakrond.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil III, Kap. 3 Ein erster, wirklicher Kampf zwischen Galakrond selbst und den lebenden Protodrachen wirkte sehr unausgeglichen, da die Drachen eher wie Stechmücken vor einem zu großen Biest wirkten, als dass sie ihm wirklich Schaden zufügen konnten. Die späteren Aspekte beteiligten sich an diesem Kampfgeschehen nicht.Der Untergang der Aspekte, Teil IV, Kap. 1 Zunächst angeleitet von TyrDer Untergang der Aspekte, Teil IV, Kap. 3 forderten sie Galakrond zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zum Kampf herausDer Untergang der Aspekte, Teil V, Kap. 3 und siegten.Der Untergang der Aspekte'', Teil V, Kap. 4 Der Winterskornkrieg In den Jahrhunderten nach Lokens Verrat verbreiteten sich die aus Ulduar ausgestoßenen Titanengeschmiedeten über ganz Kalimdor, bis der verdorbene Wächter erneut Expansionspläne hegte. Volkhan und Ignis übernahmen die Kontrolle über den Stamm der Winterskorn, um die Sturmgipfel einzunehmen. Diese Vrykul galten als besonders kriegerisch und aggressiv und hatten eine entsprechende Kultur entwickelt in der Hoffnung, als würdige Krieger in die Hallen der Tapferkeit aufzusteigen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 60 Die Irdenen, welche von den Vrykul derart heftig angegriffen wurden, wandten sich an Tyr, Ironaya und Archaedas. Indessen versklavten Volkhan und Ignis die Protodrachen der Sturmgipfel, um ihren Kriegern beizustehen. Selbst die Wächter mussten sich angesichts der Brutalität und Entschlossenheit ihrer Gegner immer wieder zurückziehen und Tyr wandte sich schließlich an die fünf Drachenaspekte, mit deren Hilfe Lokens Armee letztlich doch noch geschlagen werden konnte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 61 Anmerkungen Kategorie:Protodrachen